starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Darth Plagueis/Leyendas
|nace = Entre 147 y 120 ABY |muere = 32 ABY ('''3:4), Coruscant |hidep = |especie = Muun |genero = Masculino |altura = |pelo = Ninguno |ojos = Amarillos |piel = Pálido |ciber = Máscara transpiradora (52–32 ABY |hidec = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden de los Lores Sith *Explotaciones Damask *Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Cartel Hutt *República Galáctica **Senado Galáctico |maestros = Darth Tenebrous |aprendices = Darth Sidious }} '''Darth Plagueis'—nacido bajo el nombre de Hego Damask y recordado como Darth Plagueis el Sabio—fue un Señor Oscuro de los Sith muun, heredero del linaje de Darth Bane y maestro de la manipulación de midiclorianos, que vivió durante el siglo anterior a la Invasión de Naboo. Obsesionado con la vida eterna, Plagueis experimentó con formas de engañar a la muerte y crear nueva vida a partir de los midiclorianos. Su mayor contribución a la historia de la galaxia fue entrenar a Darth Sidious en los caminos de los Sith y el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, a quien incitó para tomar el control de la galaxia y traer una nueva era de los Sith. Sidious, convencido de que su maestro había dejado de ser útil, eventualmente mató al muun mientras dormía. Sidious contó La Tragedia de Darth Plagueis el Sabio —una antigua "leyenda Sith"—para influenciar a Anakin Skywalker hacia el lado oscuro, aunque Plagueis permaneció siendo una figura misteriosa para los Jedi y sus aliados aún en la época de la Alianza Galáctica. Biografía Antes de su nacimiento left|thumb|[[Darth Tenebrous, el Lord Sith detrás del nacimiento de Darth Plagueis.]] Varios años antes del nacimiento de Hego Damask, su padre, un muun sensible a la Fuerza llamado Caar Damask que trabajaba como un agente de rango medio en el Clan Bancario, se encontró de casualidad con el famoso diseñador de naves estelares Rugess Nome en el Centro Espacial del Puerto Alto. Nome, cuya verdadera identidad era la del Señor Oscuro de los Sith reinante Darth Tenebrous, había estado buscando al aprendiz adecuado para entrenarlo con el único propósito de eventualmente poseerlo a través de los virulentos midiclorianos que había denominado "maxiclorianos", con el objetivo de que su conciencia sobreviviera hasta la creación de El Elegido. Años después de su encuentro con Damask, Tenebrous descubrió otra mujer muun sensible a la Fuerza—de una casta menor—y la reclutó como una discípula, aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte en la Fuerza como para ser considerada para el aprendizaje. Tenebrous, usando métodos científicos bith, había predecido que la descendencia de Damask y su discípula sería fuerte en la Fuerza. Con este propósito le encargó a su discípula que sedujera a Caar Damask y le hiciera tener un hijo con ella. Vida temprana Nacido en Mygeeto en algún momento entre 200 y 100 ABY, hijo de Caar Damask, quien se había convertido en el administrador del planeta hacía más de diez años, y de su esposa de codicilio, Hego Damask fue llamado así por su abuelo. Creciendo en una ciudad abovedada en congelación perpetua y escasamente poblada bajo el ojo siempre atento de su madre, Hego tuvo una una infancia muy atípica para un muun. Ella registraba cada detalle de su educación, alentándolo a hablar con ella acerca de sus pensamientos más furtivos, le proveía de compañeros de juego para observar sus interacciones con ellos y le interrogaba acerca de sus sentimientos con cada jovencito en particular. Antes de su quinto cumpleaños, Hego descubrió que podía manipular la Fuerza al usarla para manejar los sentimientos de sus compañeros de juego. Él eventualmente probó los límites de su poder usando un truco mental muy potente en un jovencito muun al que había llegado a rechazar, convenciendo al chico de que cometiese suicido al saltar a un patio desde una ventana alta. La madre de Hego le dio instrucciones a su hijo para mantener sus poderes en secreto, y le confió que ellos compartían el don. Los padres de Hego le entregaron a Nome cuando aún era chico en agradecimiento por una promoción profesional para Caar, presumiblemente arreglada a través de las sombrías redes de inteligencia del Señor Oscuro. Tenebrous tomó al chico como su aprendiz, al que eventualmente entrenaría, nombrándolo—en algún momento desconocido—como Darth Plagueis. Plagueis dejó Mygeeto por primera vez en su vida, y comenzó su vida como un Sith. Cinco años después de entregarle su hijo al Señor Oscuro, Caar Damask fue nombrado director de la rama del tesoro del Clan Bancario, realizando su sueño de toda la vida de tener un poder real dentro de la asociación. Su esposa de codicilio desapareció sin dejar rastro. Cinco años después de eso, Plagueis se enteró de la verdad acerca de las maquinaciones de Tenebrous que llevaron a su nacimiento. Caar Damask eventualmente llegó a la cima del CBI como presidente. Darth Tenebrous y Darth Plagueis right|thumb|Una Orden, dos Señores Sith: un [[Maestro Sith|Maestro y un aprendiz.]] Darth Plagueis viajó por la galaxia con su maestro, enmascarado como el joven contador de Rugess Nome mientras los dos llevaban a cabo el plan de los Sith de expandir el descontento para preparar a la galaxia para su dominio. Durante sus viajes, Plagueis se familiarizó con los lugares apartados de la galaxia; en los siguientes años, se sentiría como en casa en los destartalados puertos espaciales, en los sórdidos tapcafés y en las toscas cantinas habituales del Borde Exterior. Alrededor del año 104 ABY, Plagueis llevó a cabo la prueba de visitar Kursid y luchar contra sus nativos junto con Tenebrous por primera vez. Plagueis luego le diría a su propio aprendiz que su primera misión bajo la tutela de Lord Tenebrous fue llevada a cabo en el año veinticinco de su aprendizaje, en algún punto después de 99 ABY: Tenebrous le encargó a su aprendiz que asesinara a Kerred Santhe el Mayor. El asesinato fue realizado por medio del estrangulamiento telequinético durante un banquete en Corulag; los Lores Sith tomaron ventaja del hecho de que la anguila hinchada fue servida para culpar a los chefs por la muerte de Santhe. Tras esta prueba, Plagueis viró del camino Sith, como solía suceder con los aprendices cuando descubrían por primera vez el potencial del lado oscuro. En algún punto, Darth Plagueis heredó la fortuna de los Damask y se hizo cargo de las Reuniones de su padre en Sojourn. Las Reuniones eran encuentros clandestinos anuales entre políticos, líderes de varias organizaciones y cárteles de comercio e incluso gángsters, organizadas por Explotaciones Damask en la luna de Sojourn. Hego Damask transformó las Reuniones del club secreto de élite de su padre en una herramienta Sith para influenciar a los seres más influyentes de la galaxia para preparar a la República para la sumisión de una élite ilustrada prometida por Darth Tenebrous. Durante sus largos años juntos, Tenebrous no invirtió tiempo en entrenar a Plagueis apropiadamente como un Sith. En su lugar, lo envió a varias misiones que juzgó sin sentido como una distracción, y cultivó el talento sin precedentes de su aprendiz para la manipulación de midiclorianos, asegurándose todo el tiempo que el muun solo la aplicaría para preservar su propia vida, asegurando así que Tenebrous viviría lo suficiente para poseer el cuerpo de El Elegido. Plagueis desarrolló sus poderes de la Fuerza y del mundo terrenal en gran parte por cuenta propia, y de hecho los llevó más allá de lo que su maestro creía. Tenebrous también tomó un segundo aprendiz, un bith a quien llamó "Darth Venamis". Aunque Venamis fue informado de la existencia de Plagueis, el muun no sabía que su maestro tenía otro aprendiz—Plagueis creía que él era el único aprendiz de Tenebrous de acuerdo con la Regla de Dos, una regla que él mismo había llegado a repudiar. El asesinato de Darth Tenebrous thumb|200px|left|Darth Plagueis en el [[67 ABY, después de asesinar a su maestro en la gruta de Bal'demnic.]] 67 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Darth Tenebrous se enteró de la existencia de un depósito de cortosis en el planeta Bal'demnic, y fue allí personalmente con su aprendiz, un treddroide y un droide sonda minero M-2 provisto por Minería Subtext para estudiar el lugar. Lo que Tenebrous—aparentemente—y Plagueis sabían era que el droide sonda había sido saboteado por un grupo desconocido, con la complicidad de Subtext. Dentro de una cueva a un lado de una empinada escarpa en el borde del Mar del Norte, los dos Lores Sith aterrizaron su nave, diseñada por el mismo Tenebrous, y se establecieron para estudiar la veta de cortosis, usando trajes de aislamiento para protegerse del calor mortal. Tenebrous le dio un significado especial a la misión—creía que dos Lores Sith minando cortosis en ápice de la era de la Regla de Dos equivalía al "cierre de un círculo", un círculo que había comenzado con Darth Bane, el legendario Sith'ari, en el camino hacia la oscuridad de las minas de cortosis de Apatros. Sin embargo, la iniciativa pronto llegó a un final inesperado cuando el droide reportó que la sonda minera había hallado un sector de una variante altamente combustible de gas lethano directamente debajo del pozo. Tenebrous le ordenó al droide que la sonda fuese desactivada, pero falló; la sonda hizo caso omiso de las ordenes del droide. Luego de que los dos Sith intentaran sin éxito dañar a la sonda usando rayos de la Fuerza, se apresuraron a regresar a la gruta donde habían abandonado la nave, dejando al treddroide atrás. Plagueis se aseguró de que el treddroide supiera que había sido útil antes de huir. Mientras los dos Sith corrían por las cavernas sobrecalentadas, Plagueis notó que su Maestro estaba atípicamente angustiado, como si sintiera algo alarmándolo a través de la Fuerza. Ellos habían logrado llegar justo a la gruta cerca de la superficie cuando la explosión de gas los atrapó—Tenebrous conjuró una barrera para usar como escudo contra la bola de fuego, y cuando el techo comenzó a caerse, usó la Fuerza para proteger la nave. Fue en ese momento cuando Plagueis tuvo la impresión de escuchar a la Fuerza susurrándole que había llegado el momento de reclamar su participación en el lado oscuro, y no perdió el tiempo con contemplaciones; rápidamente derribó grandes bloques de piedra sobre su Maestro usando la Fuerza. Sin embargo, el derrumbe también enterró su nave, atrapándolos a los dos. Corriendo al lado de Tenebrous, Plagueis intentó consolar a su Maestro. El bith cayó en la farsa de su aprendiz, y le confirió el manto de Maestro Sith. Plagueis le informó a Tenebrous que su muerte marcaría el final de la Regla de Dos, y que escaparía de la gruta incluso sin la nave; luego rompió el cuello del bith, matándole. Plagueis y Tenebrous habían esperado largo tiempo ese momento—el bith había esperado que su aprendiz hiciera su jugada años atrás, y estaba feliz de finalmente poder implementar su esquema secreto, mientras que el muun quería completar el Gran Plan en solitario, sin ser asesinado según las formalidades del plan de Bane. Mientras Plagueis estudiaba mediante la Fuerza los midiclorianos agonizantes de Tenebrous, los maxiclorianos que portaban la inteligencia del bith escaparon de su cuerpo sin ser detectados e infectaron una herida en la parte inferior de la espalda del muun, causada por una roca u otro proyectil. Mientras los virus maxiclorianos se propagaban dentro de las células de Plagueis, Tenebrous accedió a los poderes de su aprendiz para prever el futuro, poderes a los que tuvo que renunciar para poder codificar su inteligencia dentro del retrovirus. Lo que Tenebrous vio le horrorizó: en lugar de darle acceso a El Elegido, Darth Plagueis moría a manos de su propio aprendiz, "la sombra". Luego de que el retrovirus completara la tarea para la cual había sido diseñado, la infección de todas las células en el cuerpo de Plagueis, el Lord Sith muun perdió sus poderes para prever el futuro. Tenebrous, tras escapar del cuerpo de su aprendiz preso del pánico, quedó atrapado como una esencia incorpórea en la cueva. Plagueis perdió la noción del tiempo tras el asesinato, inmerso como estaba en la Fuerza para estudiar los midiclorianos agonizantes de su Maestro. Cuando recobró la compostura, descubrió que había sido herido. Tras acceder a la nave dañada, se dio cuenta que no podía repararla o usar la Fuerza para alcanzar el óculo que llevaba a la superficie. Tras completar su tarea, ingresó a la cabina y recuperó su bolsa de viaje, que contenía, entre otras cosas, su sable de luz, un cambio de ropa y un comunicador, y luego tomó el sable de luz y el comunicador de Tenebrous. Se cambió de ropa y, tras asegurarse de que la escena del crimen no mostraba evidencia de un crimen sino simplemente una nave estelar estrellada, Plagueis salió de la cueva. Confiando en un mapa del comunicador de Tenebrous, el Lord Sith se dispuso a buscar la ciudad más cercana con un puerto espacial, localizada a unos cientos de kilómetros al sur de la gruta, cuidándose de evitar hacer contacto con los kon'me, los habitantes indígenas del planeta. Cuando cayó la noche, el Señor Oscuro se refugió en una cueva de la superficie, y mientras repasaba los eventos del día anterior en su mente en un esfuerzo de conciliar el sueño, sintió la presencia de un ser con un poder similar al suyo. Consideró que podía tratarse del espíritu de Tenebrous viniendo a acecharlo como la leyenda decía que le había sucedido a Darth Bane con los Señores Oscuros cuyas tumbas había profanado. Pero Plagueis, confiado en que sobreviviría a cualquiera que intentase usurpar su dominio de los Sith, no permitió que su premonición lo preocupara, y se quedó dormido. Al despertarse continuó el camino antes de la salida del sol. Famélico, habiendo dormido poco, con una herida infectada y atormentado por insectos que le picaban, Plagueis estaba en mala forma, pero se introdujo en el lado oscuro y corrió. Resistiendo el deseo de atacar a los kon'me de casta inferior en las viviendas cercanas para conseguir sustento, calmó su hambre con peces muertos arrastrados por las olas y murciélagos. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, Plagueis tuvo una visión del futuro, un futuro de guerra para Bal'demnic. En el puerto espacial, el muun buscó una nave apropiada para meterse como polizón en ella. Tras encontrar una de su agrado y guardando su número de registro—LS-447-3—en su comunicador, ingresó furtivamente en el edificio de la autoridad del puerto espacial, eludiendo a los guardias kon'me del turno de noche que dormían, y encontró la oficina de registro. Se deslizó hacia la red de control en la computadora de la oficina, y solicitó información de la nave que había elegido, el Desolado de Ord Mantell, capitaneado por una togruta llamada Ellin Lah. La nave estelar estaba programada para despegar por la mañana, con destino a varios planetas del Sector Auril, con una carga de animales marinos mantenidos en contenedores refrigerados que habían pasado la aduana. Fue dentro de uno de estos contenedores donde Plagueis se ocultó a bordo del Desolado, tomando ventaja de la habilidad muun para regular el flujo de sangre al corazón para sobrevivir a las temperaturas de congelación. Cuando la tripulación descubrió al polizón, Plagueis le prometió a la capitana Lah que estaba preparado no sólo para pagar completamente la carga que se había deteriorado, sino también para recompensarlos generosamente a cambio de llevarlo a Muunilinst. Sin embargo Plagueis eligió no desvelar su identidad, y muchos miembros de la tripulación le trataron con desconfianza. El trato eventualmente se echó a perder, y Plagueis mató a todos a bordo—la capitana Lah, el primer oficial Maa Kaap, el piloto Blir', el navegador Semasalli, y los miembros de la tripulación Doo Zuto, Wandau y PePe Rossh, todos cayeron bajo el sable de luz de Plagueis; él solo perdonó al droide de Lah, 11-4D. Para disgusto de Plagueis, fue incapaz de mantener con vida a los midiclorianos de los miembros de la tripulación que había asesinado. Plagueis le ordenó a 11-4D que fijara un curso hacia las coordenadas que le proveyó, y se retiró al camarote de la capitana. El droide luego curó la herida supurante que el Señor Oscuro había recibido en la cueva, y le brindó comida y bebida. El descubrimiento de Darth Venamis El ''Desolado aterrizó en Construcciones y Ensamblajes del Borde Exterior, propiedad del aliado de Damask Cabra, vigo del Sol Negro. Allí ordenó que el Desolado fuese sellado y escorado, solicitó un cambio de vestuario y de combustible y voló la nave hasta Muunilinst. Aterrizó en la Estación Espacial del Puerto Alto con 11-4D varios días antes de lo que había esperado, y fue recibido por Larsh Hill y un séquito de miembros de Explotaciones Damask acompañado por Guardias del Sol echani. Plagueis también tuvo un encuentro por casualidad con el presidente Tonith del CBI. Durante la Reunión en Sojourn, Plagueis se encontró con Gardulla la hutt, Qayhuk del Consejo de Ancianos yinchorri y representantes gossam de Minería Subtext. Tras amenazarles por causar la muerte de Darth Tenebrous, los gossams revelaron la presencia de una reserva de plasma masiva recientemente descubierta bajo la ciudad de Theed en el mundo del Borde Medio de Naboo que podía ser altamente rentable para Explotacioens Damask. Plagueis eligió perdonar sus vidas, ordenándoles a los Guardias Sol que les transportaran al mundo más remoto que pudieran encontrar en el Brazo Tingel en caso de que les volviera a necesitar. Después de la Reunión, los Guardias Sol informaron a Plagueis de que un intruso había infringido la seguridad de la fortaleza. El Señor Oscuro sintió que ésto era el trabajo de un ser sensible a la Fuerza y se preparó para desafiar al intruso en los bosques de Sojourn. Originalmente pensó que era un Jedi, pero se equivocó cuando fue atacado por un bith que blandía un sable de luz color carmesí. Tomado por sorpresa, Plagueis momentáneamente creyó que ese era su fallecido Maestro Tenebrous, y luego reflexionó que podía ser un descendiente creado artificialmente, pero el bith afirmó haber sido elegido por Tenebrous como su aprendiz Sith bajo el nombre de Darth Venamis. Venamis le dijo a Plagueis que planeaba ejecutar la última orden de su Maestro—matar a Plagueis, y legitimar el título de Darth. El duelo fue corto pero feroz; para preparar mejor a su aprendiz para la pelea contra Plagueis, Tenebrous le había enseñado a Venamis el mismo estilo de lucha en el cual el muun era experto, para así poder tener una ventaja cuando se enfrentaran cara a cara. Damask en un principio tuvo problemas para luchar contra este nuevo enemigo, pero eventualmente tomó la delantera y desarmó a Venamis, usando tanto su sable de luz como el del bith para forzarlo a ubicarse junto a sus rodillas. Darth Venamis se ofreció entonces como aprendiz de Plagueis, pero el muun tenía otros planes para él: forzó a Venamis a envenenarse mediante la ingesta de una coma-flor. Luego le ordenó a sus Guardias Sol que trasladasen la nave del infiltrado y su cuerpo a Aborah, con la intención de usar al bith como un sujeto de pruebas en sus experimentos con midiclorianos. Eliminando la competencia Una investigación en la nave de Venamis reveló que éste se había fijado en varios alborotadores sensibles a la Fuerza como potenciales aprendices. Con el comatoso bith ubicado a salvo dentro de un tanque de bacta en Aborah, Plagueis se dispuso a eliminarlos y asegurar su posición como el Señor Oscuro reinante. Acompañado por 11-4D, viajó a Lianna y al Casino Colisionadores en Ciudad Lianna, después a Saleucami, luego a Bedlam y a su sanatorio, y finalmente a Abraxin. Darth Plagueis y Darth Sidious thumb|250px|right|Darth Plagueis y su nuevo aprendiz, Palpatine. Primer encuentro En 65 ABY, Plagueis, usando el nombre público de Hego Damask, fue a Naboo para inspeccionar la situación por sí mismo. En esta época, Naboo estaba en el pico de la temporada electoral, y los candidatos para el trono estaban divididos entre una facción conservadora que quería que Naboo permaneciera como un planeta aislacionista miembro de la República, siendo sus recursos explotados solo internamente y no por codiciosas grandes corporaciones, y una facción liberal que quería integrar plenamente a Naboo a la República Galáctica. El candidato de esta facción, Bon Tapalo, se aseguró el voto de Explotaciones Damask y la Federación de Comercio al prometerles abrir a Naboo al comercio, lo cual les permitiría obtener beneficios de los recursos de plasma. Su oponente era apoyado por firmes monárquicos y tradicionalistas como Cosinga Palpatine, patriarca de la Casa Palpatine, y el representante de Naboo Vidar Kim, dos figuras influyentes en las políticas de Naboo. Plagueis eventualmente se enteró de que Tapalo tenía un informante en la campaña rival que le proveía de información vital. Sus agentes descubrieron que el informante era un estudiante de diecisiete años del Programa Legislativo Juvenil llamado Palpatine, hijo del hombre que se había posicionado más fervientemente contra Tapalo y sus seguidores, Cosinga Palpatine. Ansioso por conocer al joven, Plagueis le convenció de que le diera una vuelta en su preciado deslizador. Desde este primer encuentro, Plagueis aprendió mucho del joven aristócrata: estaba interesado en la política pero era tímido para admitirlo, tenía una afición modesta por el arte y deseaba que su planeta se abriera a la amplia galaxia. Más notablemente, Plagueis se enteró del fuerte alejamiento de Palpatine con su padre, que venía ocurriendo desde hacía años. Impresionado por la ambición, la inteligencia y las motivaciones del joven, Plagueis le ofreció usarlo como espía para asegurar la elección de Tapalo y los intereses de Explotaciones Damask en Naboo. Palpatine aceptó la oferta con una condición: él se comunicaría con Palpatine solo y directamente. Esto llevó a que Plagueis considerara que Palpatine le veía como la figura de un padre que nunca había tenido, pero además estaba intrigado por el joven. Por dos años después de dejar Naboo, Palpatine estuvo constantemente en la mente de Damask. Tras una pelea con el senador Pax Teem del Protectorado Gran sobre el apoyo de Damask a Gardulla durante la Corrida Memorial de Phoebos en Malastare, Plagueis empezó a considerar a Palpatine para el rol de Canciller Supremo que pondría la galaxia bajo el dominio de los Sith. Iniciación Inmediatamente después de aterrizar en Naboo un mes después de su primera visita, Plagueis y su séquito de miembros de Explotaciones Damask y el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico fueron detenidos por un grupo de guardias de seguridad. Los muuns fueron forzados a permanecer en una de las áreas de detención del espaciopuerto por aproximadamente una hora, luego de lo cual dos Guardias de Palacio arribaron para escoltar al Magistrado a un deslizador Gian que aguardaba. Damask fue llevado a la Convergencia en el País de los Lagos, donde se encontró con Cosinga Palaptine. Cosinga, que se había enterado de la amistad entre el Magistrado y su hijo mayor, le demandó a los muuns que se mantuvieran alejados de Naboo, y a Damask específicamente que se mantuviera lejos de su hijo. Plagueis, sin inmutarse, viajó a Ciudad Hanna en Chandrila para reunirse con Palpatine, que estaba en ese momento en el planeta participando en un retiro de un mes de duración patrocinado por el Programa Legislativo Juvenil, y lo puso al tanto de la situación. El joven estaba furioso por el intento de su padre de entrometerse en sus asuntos, y su furia golpeó a Plagueis cuando la sintió en la Fuerza. Palpatine le pidió ayuda y asesoramiento, y Plagueis replicó que el joven humano podía usar el incidente como un significado para emanciparse. Tras una palabrería hacia atrás y adelante, Palpatine le reveló al Magistrado que buscaba el poder definitivo, y Plagueis le dijo que deseaba ser su aliado en esta búsqueda que le permitiría ser libre de todas las restricciones, entre ellas su familia. El muun luego le contó la historia;una amalgama de realidad y ficción cuidadosamente puesta junta—de su propia emancipación: le contó a Palpatine que, tras el consejo de su padre en su lecho de muerte de usar cualquier medio que fuese necesario para proteger sus intereses de los seres menos ilustrados, había orquestado un elaborado ardid para envenenar a su familia y heredar la fortuna Damask en su totalidad. En realidad, Plagueis estaba persuadiendo al joven humano para confrontar a su padre y romper las barreras que había construido para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. De hecho, se había acercado a él en Chandrila para que los espías de Cosinga pudiesen verlos juntos, haciendo la confrontación entre padre e hijo inevitable. Todo siguió según el plan de Plagueis, y mientras Palpatine se preparaba para irse a Naboo a bordo del ''Jafan III, uno de los guardias de seguridad de su padre vino a escoltarlo a la nave estelar de la familia. Palpatine asesinó a su familia poco después de que la nave ingresara al hiperespacio, y luego contactó a Damask, quien le prometió que toda evidencia sería destruida, sin dejar que nada relacionara a Palpatine con la desaparición de su familia. Plagueis también vio al joven hombre, cuyo poder en la Fuerza era inmenso y que era insidioso, ambicioso y arrogante por naturaleza, así como completamente carente de empatía, listo para unirse a los Sith como su aprendiz. En una cabina a bordo de la nave estelar Coloso Cuántico, Palpatine se arrodilló frente a su nuevo Maestro y juró lealtad a la Orden Sith, y Plagueis le otorgó un nuevo nombre: Darth Sidious. Entrenando a Darth Sidious thumb|left|180px|Un joven Darth Sidious siendo entrenado por Darth Plagueis. Poco después del asesinato de su familia, Palpatine comenzó las primeras etapas del entrenamiento, designado para "romperlo" como individuo para rearmarlo como un Sith, bajo Darth Plagueis. El Maestro le prometió a su nuevo aprendiz que, aunque su entrenamiento iba a ser severo, ambos iban a ser libres de la Regla de Dos. Rompiendo el círculo promulgado por Darth Bane, ellos no iban a guardarse secretos ni iban a experimentar celos o desconfianza entre sí, sirviendo así al lado oscuro en concordancia. Sidious aprendió de Plagueis durante el curso de las décadas, y durante ese tiempo Plagueis le enseñó a su aprendiz todo lo que sabía para prevenir que el poder que había amasado se perdiera para siempre.[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)]] Durante el entrenamiento de Sidious, Plagueis le dio a su aprendiz el acceso a sus holocrones Sith. Las lecciones de Plagueis involucraban forzar a Sidious a enfrentar sus males, negándole placeres, y sacándole las cosas que amaba. Plagueis le enseñó a Sidious que las emociones como la envidia y el odio, aunque eran necesarias para dominar del lado oscuro, eran simples métodos para poder dejar a un lado las nociones de moralidad para un objetivo mayor. Plagueis también le informó a su aprendiz sobre las formas de obtener poder, con el eventual objetivo de controlar la galaxia. Sidious, mientas tanto, comenzó a entrenar a su propio aprendiz, Darth Maul, bajo el ojo vigilante de de Plagueis. Sidious no mataría a su maestro, sin embargo, hasta haber entendido las lecciones de Plagueis''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' y haberse vuelto lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarlo. Intento de asesinato thumb|Plagueis se defiende durante el ataque Maladiano En 52 ABY, mientras asistía a la ceremonia de investidura de Larsh Hill en la Orden del Círculo Inclinado en la Logia Fobosi de la Orden, Darth Plagueis casi fue asesinado por asesinos maladianos en un golpe ordenado por Pax Teem y la Seguridad Santhe. El ataque maladiano estuvo precedido por el secuestro de Palpatine a manos de miembros de la Seguridad Santhe, lo cual Damask había asegurado que ocurriría al dar a conocer en público a su aprendiz con Teem como testigo. Mientras Plagueis concentraba sus esfuerzos en frustrar el intento de secuestro y usarlo para localizar a Teem, no sabía que un segundo ataque había sido planeado contra él. Pestage fue contactado por los maladianos con la información, e inmediatamente notificó a Palpatine. Ambos arribaron a la Logia Fobosi cuando Plagueis, gravemente herido y apenas pudiéndose mantener consciente, arremetía mediante la Fuerza contra sus atacantes. Todos los otros, incluyendo a los muuns que componían Explotaciones Damask, habían sido asesinados. Luego, Palpatine personalmente ejecutó a Teem y a muchos otros miembros del Protectorado Gran en la embajada de Malastare. La policía fue incapaz de encontrar culpables detrás de los incidentes, incluso aunque el Comité Investigador del Senado formó una fuerza de tareas especial para examinar el asunto en la vigilia del asesinato del senador Kin. Explotaciones Damask no fue reformada, y Hego Damask se retiró de los asuntos de la galaxia, con algunas personas creyéndolo muerto. Erudito de los midiclorianos thumb|200px|Darth Plagueis en algún momento luego del [[52 ABY y del intento de asesinato, portando su transpirador.]] Darth Plagueis sobrevivió al ataque maladiano con graves heridas—una parte considerable del sector inferior de su cara le había sido arrancado por un disco decapitador que también había cortado su tráquea y varios vasos sanguíneos. Para sobrevivir, el Señor Oscuro fue forzado a llevar un transpirador que cubría su cara bajo la naris. Un mes luego del ataque, Plagueis convocó a Sidious a Aborah para revelarle la verdadera naturaleza de sus estudios y experimentos. Durante los siguientes veinte años, Damask vivió una vida eremítica en su laboratorio, dedicando toda su energía al estudio de las midiclorias, mientras Palpatine se dedicaba a las maquinaciones políticas que las últimas etapas del gran Gran Plan implicaban. El manuscrito de Darth Plagueis En algún momento luego de que Plagueis se dedicara exclusivamente a sus estudios (alrededor del 45 ABY según la estimación de Luke Skywalker), puso alguna de sus teorías (incluyendo sus pensamientos acerca de transferir esencias y la leyenda de Mortis) y los resultados de sus experimentos en el papel. El manuscrito ofrecía una perspectiva única de la filosofía y objetivos del Señor Oscuro, e incluía secciones tituladas "La Ciencia de Crear Vida," "Influenciando las Midiclorias," "Vida Perpetua," "Concentrando la Fuerza," "La Filosofía de la Vida," "Nuevas Exploraciones de la Fuerza," "Trascendiendo la Muerte," "El Más Allá y el Caos," "Espíritus Sith," "La Profecía del Elegido," y "La Culminación del Sith'ari." Él aceptaba la clasificación de la Fuerza en tres categorías: el aperion (equivalente a la Fuerza Unificadora), el ánima (equivalente a la Fuerza Viviente) y el pneuma (pensamiento consciente como se expresaba en la Fuerza). Su enfoque eran las midiclorias, que él creía que se beneficiaban de una única conexión fuerte con los tres aspectos y podían ser usados para dominar la vida y la muerte). Además de la extensión y la creación de la vida a través de las midiclorias, Plagueis buscaba explorar aquellas aplicaciones extremas e inusuales como la manipulación directa del espacio-tiempo y la continuidad de la consciencia después de la muerte (llegando incluso a discutir sobre la técnica de la transferir esencia). Viajó al Valle de los Señores Oscuros en Korriban, buscando contactar a Sith muertos desde hacía tiempo, pero no encontró nada en la tumba de Hakagram Graush o en el trono de Sorzus Syn. Sin embargo, cuando estaba abordando su nave para dejar el planeta, tuvo una visión del espíritu amonestado de Marka Ragnos. El Señor Oscuro muerto desde hacía tiempo desafió el reclamo que hacía Plagueis del título, y criticó su plan de desmantelar las tradiciones de Korriban, pero no ofreció respuestas a las preguntas y consultas del muun. Tras esta experiencia, Plagueis no quedó convencido acerca de la realidad de la vida después de la muerte del cuerpo. El manuscrito también incluía sus pensamientos acerca de la leyenda de Mortis, en cuya sección Plagueis afirmaba que la creación de El Elegido—no para salvar a los Jedi sino para extender su voluntad—sería un asunto trivial una vez que hubiera dominado el arte de manipular las midiclorias. El manuscrito sobreviviente concluía con la interpretación de Plagueis de la profecía del Sith'ari como una descripción de sus logros, incluso cuando él rechazaba el concepto de profecía.Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side Inclinando la balanza Alrededor del año 42 ABY, Darth Plagueis finalmente le quitó la vida a Venamis. Luego lo resucitó y lo mató de vuelta, repitiendo el proceso hata que los órganos del bith no soportaron más, y finalmente murió. Tanto Sidious como 11-4D estaban presentes. Sidious y Plagueis entraron entonces en un trance meditativo e intentaron ladear la balanza del equilibrio a favor del lado oscuro. Plagueis intentó ir un paso adelante e intentar crear vida al alcanzar mentalmente a los habitantes de la galaxia, pero finalmente, según lo que él consideró, fracasó. Inmediatamente después, sus sujetos de prueba sucumbieron a varias enfermedades, y liberó a la mayoría de los sobrevivientes; algunos de los animales con los que había experimentado se adaptaron a los bosques de Sojourn. Plagueis había desarrollado una teoría que establecía que la Fuerza era activamente opuesta a los esfuerzos de los Sith, y vio cada revés en su luz. Continuó su búsqueda, y para 34 ABY consideró que estaba cerca de una ruptura. El chico de Tatooine Mientras Palpatine ascendía en la escena política de Coruscant, Plagueis se encargaba de su búsqueda—para 34 ABY, él creía que estaba cerca de una ruptura que los salvaría a él y a su aprendiz de la muerte. Durante la crisis de Naboo de 32 ABY, Plagueis y Palpatine tomaron conciencia de Anakin Skywalker, un esclavo humano de Tatooine que se ubicaba en una convergencia en la Fuerza y que había nacido alrededor del momento en el cual ellos habían saturado a la galaxia con el lado oscuro. Palpatine le informó a su Maestro, y Plagueis decidió conocer al niño por sí mismo. Fue capaz de conseguir acceso a la suite de Palpatine, donde estaba Anakin, mediante el uso de un truco mental en una de las sirvientas de la Reina, quien sin embargo le informó que el niño acababa de irse. Por primera vez, Plagueis comenzó a temer que los Sith estaban en peligro de deshacerse, y en efecto se sentía responsable, ya que interpretó la creación de Skywalker como la Fuerza contraatacando contra Sidious y él. Plagueis se había jactado anteriormente de ser capaz de crear a El Elegido de la profecía Jedi, como su Maestro había esperado de él. Ahora, él hizo su prioridad evitar que el niño cayera en las manos de los Jedi La muerte de Plagueis left|thumb|Darth Sidious, inmediatamente después de matar a su maestro. Tras asegurarse de ser elegido como Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica, Palpatine decidió que había llegado el momento de completar el Gran Plan solo. Habiendo aprendido todo lo que podía de Plagueis, y habiendo usado las conexiones de su maestro para llegar a donde quería, Palpatine vio al envejecido muun como un obstáculo. Plagueis, on the other hand, seemed to trust his apprentice completely. En el ático de las Agujas Kalvani, Palpatine le dio a su maestro vino sullustano mientras ensayaban el discurso de aceptación que Palpatine iba a decir pronto ante el Senado. Viendo cómo Plagueis se volvía cada vez más intoxicado, Palpatine esperó pacientemente hasta que su maestro se quedó dormido, y entonces liberó torrente tras torrente de rayos Sith hacia él, disfrutando de la agonía del muun mientras era torturado lentamente hasta la muerte. Cuando Plagueis murió, su aprendiz experimentó una perturbación monumental en la Fuerza, que interpretó como un cambio que lo ungía a él como el único agente del lado oscuro, aunque también experimentó una sensación de tristeza y pérdida en la Fuerza. Sidious inicialmente temió que el malestar sentido luego de experimentar el cambio monumental en la Fuerza eran un signo de que los experimentos de Darth Plagueis habían funcionado después de todo, y que el espíritu de Plagueis de algún modo había sobrevivido a su muerte e iba a regresar en cualquier momento para tomar venganza de su aprendiz traicionero. Sin embargo, tras enterarse de la aparente muerte de Darth Maul a manos del Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Naboo, Palpatine pronto rechazó sus preocupaciones, considerando que era más probable que fuese esta la verdadera causa de su sentimiento de pérdida. La noche antes de la elección, Damask hizo su primera aparición en público en años, y una rara aparición con el senador Palpatine: ellos asistieron al estreno de una actuación Mon Calamari experimental en la Casa de la Ópera de las Galaxias juntos. Tras el espectáculo, los dos Lores Sith se retiraron a la suite de Damask en las Agujas Kaldani para celebrar el éxito en camino de Palpatine. Allí, Palpatine le sirvió vino sullustano a Plagueis mientras ensayaba el discurso de aceptación que pronto daría ante el Senado. Viendo a Plagueis intoxicándose, Palpatine esperó pacientemente hasta que su maestro se durmiera antes de descargar oleada tras oleada de rayos de la Fuerza hacia él, disfrutando la agonía de su maestro y torturándolo lentamente hasta la muerte. Cuando Plagueis falleció, su aprendiz experimentó una perturbación monumental en la Fuerza, que interpretó como un cambio que lo ungía como el único agente del lado oscuro. Pero también experimentó una sensación de tristeza y pérdida en la Fuerza. Sidious inicialmente temió que la causa de este malestar fuese un signo de que los experimentos de su maestro habían tenido éxito después de todo y que el espíritu de Plagueis había de algún modo sobrevivido a su destrucción terrenal, y regresaría en cualquier momento para tomar venganza de traidor aprendiz. Sin embargo, tras enterarse de la aparente muerte de Darth Maul a manos de Obi-Wan Kenobi en Naboo, Plagueis dejó de lado sus preocupaciones, considerando que esa era la verdadera causa del sentimiento de pérdida que experimentaba. Legado thumb|130px|Una [[urna de espíritu Sith en la colección de Darth Sidious, una de las cuales contenía los restos de Darth Plagueis.]] Con la atención de la galaxia puesta en el nuevo Canciller, la muerte de Hego Damask fue poco notada por la galaxia en general—una galaxia de de la cual él había desaparecido por completo en los últimos veinte años. Unos obituarios precipitadamente preparados mencionaron solo la escasa información sobre su vida que estaba disponible públicamente. Miembros del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico recahazaron brindar cualquier información acerca del funeral de Damask o de la disposición de sus posesiones. Darth Sidious depositó los restos de su maestro en una de las dos urnas de espíritu que tenía en la entrada de su oficina privada en Coruscant.Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' Alrededor de una década antes de su muerte, Darth Plagueis y su aprendiz, Darth Sidious, cometieron un acto en violación directa a la naturaleza de la Fuerza. Para fomentar el Gran Plan, los dos Sith habían deseado crear un ser viviente "diseñado" por ellos, vertiendo su mala intención a las incontables midiclorias dispersas a lo largo de la galaxia. Sin embargo, el experimento no dio frutos, y las midiclorias, no deseando cumplir, no solo negaron los esfuerzos de Plagueis, sino que también respondieron vengándose, y concibieron un salvador para destruir a los Sith a la larga: El Elegido profetizado, Anakin Skywalker. Aunque Plagueis supuestamente le enseñó a Palpatine todo lo que sabía, y el mismo Palpatine había participado en el intento fallido de manipular midiclorias que resultó en el nacimiento de Anakin, Palpatine fue incapaz de dominar por completo las técnicas de Plagueis para burlar a la muerte a través de la Fuerza mediante las midiclorias, y en su lugar fue forzado a confiar en cuerpos clonados para mantener su espíritu con vida.The New Essential Chronology Sidious le contó poco acerca de Plagueis a su aprendiz Darth Tyranus,El Laberinto del Mal quien conocía al muun como Hego Damask, y en las décadas siguientes, solo le dio indicios a su siguiente aprendiz, Darth Vader.Death Star Sin embargo, usó la historia de Plagueis para seducir a Anakin Skywalker para que se convirtiera en Vader. La Tragedia de Darth Plagueis el Sabio, la antigua leyenda Sith de Palpatine, hablaba de las habilidades de Plagueis para crear y preservar vida; de acuerdo con Palpatine, su trágica ironía fue que aunque podía impedir que otros murieran, no pudo salvarse a sí mismo. Skywalker, buscando los poderes de Plagueis para salvar a su propia esposa Padmé Amidala, se convirtió luego en el aprendiz de Palpatine. En algún momento luego de que Palpatine pusiera a la galaxia bajo su mando al reorganizar la República en el Imperio Galáctico, probablemente entre 19 y 18 ABY, el Lord Oscuro incluyó el fragmento de un manuscrito acerca de la naturaleza del lado oscuro y del progreso de los experimentos en Aborah, escrito por Plagueis alrededor de 45 ABY (ambas fechas fueron estimaciones no eruditas del Maestro Luke Skywalker) en su Libro de los Sith, mostrando respeto por su maestro al incluirlo qntre el puñado de Sith que se habëan adelantado a la causa y habían dejado documentos detallando su acercamiento al lado oscuro. En algún momento tras la muerte de Plagueis, algunos de los miembros de un culto Sith conocido como la Sociedad Apex creían que Collan Eislo, el líder del culto, estaba siendo guiado por los espíritus de Lores Sith muertos, como Plagueis. Cuando los historiadores en los años siguientes fueron incapaces de hallar mucha información acerca de Plagueis, sospecharon que Palpatine había destruido todo acerca de su maestro. El Manuscrito Wavlud, una de las pocas fuentes de conocimiento para los Jedi acerca de los Sith y de Sidious, le reveló información acerca de Plagueis a la Alianza Galáctica y a la Nueva Orden Jedi. Se desconoce si la información revelada acerca de Plagueis lo identificaba como siendo el mismo individuo que Hego Damask. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|200px|right|Darth Plagueis en [[67 ABY, tras matar a su maestro en Bal'demnic.]] Darth Plagueis era considerado un místico, a pesar del hecho de que buscaba desarrollar un sistema enteramente racionalista del estudio de la Fuerza. Estaba entre los pocos Sith que tenían serias dudas acerca de la existencia de los fantasmas de la fuerza, y estaba del mismo modo cansado de supuestas profecías. Era un devoto del lado oscuro, y amante de cosas del otro mundo y arcanas.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Obsesionado con la posibilidad d ela vida eternaa y las ideas de la generación espontánea,Vader: The Ultimate Guide se mantuvo centrado en temas del mundo material, aunque en años siguientes Darth Vader reflexionó que Plagueis también había deseado un modo de preservar el yo inmaterial tras la muerte del cuerpo. Aunque Plagueis fue al final un Lord Sith, también pretendió tener un vínculo genuino con su aprendiz, Darth Sidious, en un intento de romper el artículo que el Sith'ari, Darth Bane, había comenzado, y así fomentar sus propios objetivos, aunque finalmente falló cuando Sidious lo asesinó. Plagueis era sabio y poseía una mente lógica, y su aprendiz Palpatine creía que el grado al que había vuelto su vista interior era la fuente de su poder y conocimiento. Plagueis creía que el poder debía ser ganado de manera gradual, comenzando con uno mismo y culminando con el control de la galaxia entera. Mientras sus propios poderes crecían, Plagueis no tuvo miedo de nada salvo perder ese poder. Plagueis era patológicamente temeroso de la muerte, y esa fue la razón principal por la cual fue elegido por Darth Tenebrous como su aprendiz. Eligió cambiar los métodos usuales de sucesión Sith, es decir, la muerte del maestro a manos del aprendiz, para convetirse en inmortal junto con su aprendiz y olvidarse la necesidad de una sucesión. Con el tiempo, alcanzó un nivel de control midicloriano que le permitió matar y resucitar seres conscientes, así como regenerar las partes de su cuerpo dañadas o envejecidas mediante el contacto mental directo con los orgánulos, y verse a si mismo como Sith'ari, el ser libre de todas las restricciones. Sin embargo, como resultado de su arrogancia y su falta de habilidades precognitivas como resultado de su infección de maxi-clorias, él nunca vio su muerte en camino.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (cómic) Poderes y habilidades thumb|left|175px|Darth Plagueis blandiendo su sable láser. Plagueis era un maestro de los aspectos esotéricos y sobrenaturales de la Fuerza. Con ello, era capaz de manipular la esencia de la vida, un poder que Palpatine creía que estaba directamente ligado a su visión interior. Plagueis podía salvar a otros de morir y, cuando su poder era aplicado al extremo, podía crear vida nueva a partir de las midiclorias encontradas en todas las formas de vida. Plagueis descubrió incluso la habilidad de mantener la identidad de uno mismo en la Fuerza al convertirse en uno con ella, pero este método de sobrevivir a la muerte no ocurrió en él, ya que no estaba preocupado por el mundo inmaterial. Plagueis también era experto en el Combate de sable láser portando dos sables de luz con hojas carmesíes. También fue capaz de correr tan rápido durante su duelo con Venamis que un observador habría pensado que se trataba de un rayo pasando a través de los árboles. Entre bastidores Darth Plagueis fue nombrado muy tempranamente en el primer guión de ''La Venganza de los Sith (abril de 2003), y posiblemente antes que eso.The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Su nombre deriva claramente de la palabra inglesa "plague" (plaga), una conexión realizada luego in-universe en el artículo de Wizards of the Coast Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 2: The Becoming. [[Archivo:Plagueis.jpg|thumb|Una imagen no canónica de Darth Plagueis en Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace.]] La primera aparición de Plagueis de cualquier clase fue en el cómic no canónico Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace. En esta historia se estableció que la manipulación de las midiclorias de Plagueis había producido la sensibilidad a la Fuerza de Tag Greenley y Bink Otauna. También causó la destrucción de un solo rojo y su planeta, cuyo único sobreviviente se convertiría en un héroe en la Tierra—referencias a Krypton y Superman, respectivamente. Aunque estrictamente no canónica, la imagen de Plagueis en Tag & Bink parece haber inspirado su miniatura en Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy. El arma y la pose exhibida por la miniatura de Plagueis (y la ilustración de la carta acompañante) concuerdan exactamente con la imagen del cómic. La aparición de Plagueis como una miniatura en el set de Jedi Academy marca su primera aparición como un juguete. La novela de Darth Plagueis James Luceno fue contratado para escribir una novela acerca de Plagueis. El anuncio del libro en StarWars.com fue la primera fuente en identificar a Plagueis como un muun. Sin embargo, en marzo de 2007 fue anunciado que la novela había sido removida de la agenda de publicaciones. La explicación oficial de Sue Rostoni para la cancelación fue que "este no era el momento adecuado para profundizar en la historia de Palpatine y en los comienzos de Plagueis." La novela fue reemplazada por Darth Bane: Rule of Two.Books, Comics, & Television VIPs 3.0 en StarWars.com Forums—Jun 18, 2007 9:57 AM por Sue Rostoni Aunque la especie de Plagueis había sido revelada en el anuncio de la novela, Leland Chee declaró que su cancelación no afectaba esa decisión, ya que no se había originado en la novela.Comentarios de [[Leland Chee] en las preguntas de la base de datos de continuidad del Holocrón] Un panel de continuidad en la Celebración IV reveló que su identidad como un muun había venido originalmente de George Lucas.Forum:CIV Continuity Questions Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force confirmó su especie como un muun, y fue la primera fuente en mostrar una imagen canónica. El 27 de julio de 2010 se filtró información de una base de datos de ventas, indicando que la novela estaba una vez más en la agenda de publicaciones.Books, Comics, & Television VIPs 3.0 en StarWars.com Forums—Jul 27, 2010 12:01 PM por Sue Rostoni La novela fue finalmente publicada el 10 de enero de 2012 en formatos de tapa dura, e-book y audiolibro. ''El Poder de la Fuerza'' [[Archivo:Plagueis concepts.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Conceptos de Plagueis para El Poder de la Fuerza.]] Mientras creaba el proyecto multimedia ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, el equipo de desarrollo buscó varios personajes y eventos aún no explorados para inspirarse, entre ellos Plagueis. El plan inicial era usar a Plagueis como un espíritu Sith que le daría al jugador de El Poder de la Fuerza nuevos poderes del lado oscuro e información. Otra idea involucraba al Aprendiz Secreto, el personaje principal, siendo enviado para encontrar a Darth Plagueis como parte de un plan de Darth Vader para resucitar a Padmé Amidala. Otras ideas incluyeron revelar que el Aprendiz era Plagueis renacido, o usar a un reformado Plagueis como el mentor del Aprendiz.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Ya que el equipo al principio no sabía mucho sobre Plagueis, comenzaron con diseños humanos, incluyendo al famoso actor Michael Gambon. El artista conceptual Greg Knight exploró varias direcciones, incluyendo un no-muerto, un personaje de otro tiempo, alguien que usara máquinas para permanecer vivo, la aterradora juventud, lo oculto y varias ideas "raras y exóticas". Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Restraint'' *''End Game'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sit'' (cómic) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (PhotoComic) *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Death Star'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fuentes thumb|right|130px|Miniatura de Darth Plagueis. *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''La Venganza de los Sith: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * |años=167 ABY —67 ABY |antes=Darth Tenebrous con su Maestro |después=Él mismo con Darth Sidious y Darth Maul}} |antes=Él mismo y Darth Venamis con Darth Tenebrous |después=Darth Sidious y Darth Tyranus}} Enlaces externos *Luceno to Pen Plagueis Page-turner en StarWars.com *Leland Chee confirma que el anuncio inicial de la especie de Plagueis aún es considerado canónico *Thread de discusión de la novela TFN * Notas y referencias Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Muuns Categoría:Miembros del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith de la Orden de Bane Categoría:Maestros Sith